Jedi Trials
250px|thumb|Anakin Skywalker wordt Jedi Knight 250px|thumb|Obi-Wan vs Darth Maul 250px|thumb|You must confront Vader... De Jedi Trails waren een reeks beproevingen die een Padawan moest doorstaan om een volwaardige Jedi Knight te worden. Algemeen Wanneer een Padawan voldoende kennis had vergaard, zijn eigen Lightsaber had gemaakt en voldoende controle over de Force toonde, dan kon hij of zij een poging doen om een Jedi Knight te worden. Daarvoor moest hij of zij de Jedi Trials doorstaan. Omdat een Jedi Knight gekwalificeerd was om een Padawan op te leiden was dit het uitgangspunt van de Trials: “Is de kandidaat valabel genoeg om zelf een Padawan op te leiden”. De basiselementen van de Trials waren kunde en controle over de Force, kennis van de Jedi Code, het bouwen van een Lightsaber, zelfverdediging, een goed oordeel kunnen vellen en het uitvoeren van een missie zonder de hulp van de Jedi Master. Indien de Padawan faalde, was hij of zij nog niet klaar om een Jedi Knight te worden. Geen enkele Jedi Trail was hetzelfde. De testen werden op maat voorzien en Padawan per Padawan opgesteld. Deze Trials konden soms weken duren alvorens ze waren afgelopen. Deze testen konden plaatsvinden in de speciale Jedi Trials Chamber in de Jedi Temple op Coruscant. Tijdens de Clone Wars werden Padawans sneller tot Jedi Knights geridderd omdat de nood aan Jedi zeer groot was door de vele gesneuvelde Jedi in de Clone Wars. Sommige Jedi Masters konden zelfs niet van nabij volgen hoe hun Padawan was geslaagd op de Jedi Trials. Soorten Trials Kunde met de Force De Padawan moest de drie vormen van Force kracht beheersen, namelijk Alter, Control en Sense. Zo moest hij bijvoorbeeld objecten bewegen, zijn aanwezigheid kunnen verbergen voor een andere Jedi of een gewond dier genezen. Kennis van de Jedi Code Deze trial hield een reeks vragen of toepassingen op de Jedi Code. Deze konden ook testen zijn die te maken hadden met de geschiedenis van de Jedi Order. Lightsaber constructie Elke Jedi Knight moesten een eigen Lightsaber hebben gemaakt om de Trials te kunnen doorstaan. Uitzonderingen werden hier soms gemaakt voor Jedi die absoluut geen wapens wilden gebruiken. Indien de Padawan zijn of haar Lightsaber had gemaakt, viel deze test weg. Lightsaber kunde In deze trial werd de kunde van de Padawan met de Lightsaber of een ander wapen getest. Zelfverdediging Omdat de Jedi de verdedigers van de vrede waren, moesten ze zichzelf en anderen kunnen beschermen. De Jedi Master die deze test afnam, moest toezien dat het uiterste werd gevraagd van de Padawan tijdens deze test. De Padawan moest vooral zien dat hij of zij de verdedigende houding aannam en zelf nooit offensief uit de hoek kwam, wat een verkeerde Jedi actie zou zijn. Besluiten nemen Hier kreeg de Padawan een test voorgeschoteld waarbij hij of zij een oordeel moest vellen om zodoende een probleem op te lossen. Deze test kon ook gewoon een raadsel zijn dat moest opgelost worden en kon ook een langere periode in beslag nemen. Solomissie In het laatste deel moest de Padawan een missie alleen succesvol afronden. Deze missie kon alleen worden aangevat indien de Padawan op de andere tests was geslaagd. Door deze test kon men zien of de Padawan als een zelfstandige Jedi Knight kon werken volgens de Jedi Code. Slagen in deze missie was niet altijd nodig om toch te slagen voor de Jedi Trials. Soms kon men tijdens de missie de schade hebben beperkt of toch een uitstekende daad hebben verricht of een beslissing hebben genomen die voldoende werd geacht om te slagen. Uitzonderingen Sommige Padawans – die klaar waren om de Trials te ondergaan – werden prompt gepromoveerd tot Jedi Knight na het vervolledigen van een bepaalde missie. Deze missie was meestal zeer moeilijk en wanneer de Padawan hierin slaagde werd hij of zij als gekwalificeerd genoeg beschouwd. Obi-Wan Kenobi werd in 32 BBY een Jedi Knight nadat hij Darth Maul doodde op Naboo. Obi-Wan was klaar om de Trials te doorstaan maar hoefde door het doden van Maul de Trials niet meer te doen. Andere Trials De Trials konden ook worden ondergebracht onder vier soorten Trials. *'Trial of Skill': Was een test voor een krijger met de Lightsaber tegen een tegenstander. **Obi-Wan Kenobi versloeg Darth Maul **Luke Skywalker versloeg Darth Vader op de Death Star II *'Trial of Flesh': Dit was een test waarin de Padawan met grote fysieke of psychologische pijn moest afrekenen. **Obi-Wan Kenobi moest het verlies van Qui-Gon Jinn verwerken. **Anakin Skywalkers rechterarm werd door Dooku afgehakt. **Luke Skywalkers rechterhand werd door Darth Vader afgehakt. *'Trial of Courage': In deze test moest de Padawan moedig voor de dag komen. **Anakin Skywalker werd de “Hero with no Fear” genoemd tijdens de Clone Wars. **Luke Skywalkers moed om zijn eigen vader en de Emperor te bekampen. *'Trial of the Spirit': Dit was een psychologische test en een zoektocht naar zichzelf voor de Padawan. **Anakin Skywalkers visioen op Nelvaan. **Luke Skywalkers visioen in de Dark Side Cave op Dagobah. Ceremonie In de Hall of Knighthood werd de Padawan uiteindelijk geridderd tot Jedi Knight. De Jedi Master die de ceremonie leidde, hield de Lightsaber over de rechterschouder, dan over de linkerschouder en dan weer over de rechterschouder waarbij de Padawan Braid werd afgesneden indien een Padawan deze had. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Star Wars: The Clone Wars **Lair of Grievous **The Wrong Jedi Bron *Power of the Jedi Sourcebook *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed *MedStar II: Jedi Healer – Novel *Jedi Trial – Novel category:Jedi Order category:Ceremonies